


A New Version of An Old Joke

by Allbets



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Version of An Old Joke

Four fathers get together bragging about their sons.

Mr. Anderson says, “Cooper really has made his way out in Hollywood and he’s been paid $20mln for his latest movie. Recently he gave a Maserati to his best friend for his birthday.”

Mr. Sterling says, “I’m proud of Jeffery, he was elected as the best artist below 30 by the most famous gallery of the country and his latest painting had hit the new record of gallery, sold for $25mln. I think he gave his best friend a yacht as a birthday gift.”

Mr. Clarington says,” Well, Hunter is the youngest partner of their investment company, last year he yielded a $30mln bonus and he bought a condo at New York for his best friend on his birthday.”

Mr. Smythe signs, “Sebastian is a black sheep of Smythe family. He built himself a gay version of playboy mansion the first year he got access to his grandparents’ trust fund. Sophia and I have no idea where he got money since then and we don’t think we want to know. But he received a Maserati, a yacht and a condo in New York for his birthday from his three boyfriends.”

Silence falls upon the four gentlemen until Mr. Hunter breaks it, “Matthew, I can get you in the country club you just said you want to get in.”

Son of bitch! Mr. Anderson and Mr. Sterling stare at Mr. Clarington. Then Mr. Anderson says, “Matthew, I plan to hire your company as Anderson Group’s legal counsel.”

Bastards! Mr. Sterling still does not come to any offer and just when he starts to feel tiny beads of sweat on his forehead, Mrs. Smythe comes over to her husband and smiles, “My dear, isn’t it lovely that Mrs. Sterling invite us to their summer house at Hampton when she heard that Bastian recently got a yacht?”

**Author's Note:**

> In the old version I read years ago the sugarbaby is a hair stylist, and recently I read a revision written by a SPN/J2 fandom writer where the sugarbaby Jensen is a striper, which inspires me to write a huntbastian version. The reaction of the three fathers is original, I just thought it would be funny that the parents get involved in their sons’ competition.


End file.
